Light Of Behind The Shadow
by ayano masaki01
Summary: Dia yang akan mengubah dunia dengan caranya sendiri.Dia yang dilupakan.Dia yang dianggap bayangan sebenarnya cahaya sesungguhnya.Apakah dia bisa mengubah dunia yang rusak ini atau menjadi penghancur.Dia yang akan menentukan jalannya sendiri.
1. chapter 1

**DISC: NARUTO: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : Gaje,typo,aneh,berantakan,newbie,alur berantakan,(strong!naru,smart!naru,godlike!naru**

 **Jika tak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali jangan hina author karena saya hanya berimajinasi saja.**

chapter 1

 **Naruto's pov**

Namaku Naruto,anak dari Yondaime hokage atau Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina.Umurku 12 tahun,kenapa aku tidak memakai marga Uzumaki ataupun Namikaze,Karena aku adalah aib bagi keluargaku.Mereka hanya menyayangi kakakku Namikaze Uzumaki Menma yang dianggap prodigy dan anak dalam ramalan.

Menma dianggab anak dalam ramalan karena perkataan Jiraiya dan ditambah lagi dia adalah jinchuriki kyubi setelah ibuku.Menma memiliki sifat arogan dan sombong melebihi Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku memilik rambut kuning(rambut Madara saat kecil) dan mata biru langit sedangkan Menma rambut Merah dengan mata violet(Menma road to ninja).

Meraka salah telah mengabaikanku, karena aku menyembunyikan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya dan aku memiliki mata sharingan.Dan aku dilatih oleh Uchiha Madara sang hantu klan uchiha dan dewa shinobi selain Senju Hashirama.Ternyata aku adalah cucu dari sang hantu klan uchiha.

Aku membangkitkan sharingan saat melihat orang tuaku melatih Menma penuh perhatian sedangkan aku dilupakan.Saat aku masih 6 tahun aku diusir dari rumah.Karena aku dianggab menghambat pertumbuhan Menma.

Beruntunglah aku karena Meraka masih mau memberikan aku sebuah apartemen kecil untuk tempatku tinggal.

Suatu hari aku dikejar warga desa yang membenci Menma,aku disiksa sebagai pelampiasan karena Menma dijaga oleh anbu,karena aku saudara Menma sekaligus tidak memiliki penjaga maka akulah dijadikan pelampiasan mereka.

Saat itu aku ditolong oleh mahluk aneh berbentuk seperti tumbuhan dan seorang yang memakai jubah.

Aku dibawa kesebuah gua dan orang yang memakai jubah mengaku bahwa Uchiha Madara dan ternyata benar.Dia mengatakan aku adalah cucunya.

Selama 6 tahun aku dilatih olehnya dan yang menggatikanku selama di desa Konoha adalah zetsu.

Zetsu menyamar menjadiku yang memakai topeng bodoh dan konyol saat aku diKonoha dulu untuk menarik perhatian.

Seminggu sebelum ujian genin aku kembali ke Konoha,Zetsu memberikanku berbagai informasi.

Seperti pembantaian klan uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi karena klan uchiha melakukan kudeta, yang hanya menyisakan adiknya.

Besok ujian genin dilaksanakan. Aku akan berlatih.

 **Naruto's pov end**

Pagi harinya Naruto bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian genin,saat ini ia memakai jaket hitam bergaris merah dilegannya yang memperlihat kaos jaring-jaringnya dengan celana anbu dan sepatu shinobi hitam.

Sesampainya diakademi Naruto segera duduk dipojok samping jendela.

Anak anak lain yang melihat Naruto berbisik menghinanya,termasuk Menma yang mencibir Naruto.

"Aib lemah sepertimu tidak pantas mengikuti ujian genin,sebaiknya kau pergi saja"ucap Menma dengan sombong.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan ucapan Menma,dan itu membuat Menma marah.

Menma berniat untuk menhajar Naruto,tapi sebelem terjadi Iruka-sensei datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak kaliah pergilah ke training ground akademi,disana kalian akan mengikuti ujian genin"ucap Iruka-sensei

Mereka semua segera mengitu Iruka-sensei pergi ke training ground.Ujian genin dimulai.

 _Skip(disini Naruto masih nyembunyikan kemampuanya)._

Setelah ujian genin selesai,para peserta tinggal menunggu hasilnya apakah mereka lulus atau tidak,sekaligus pembagian tim genin.

Naruto saat ini berada dihutan kematian untuk berburu makanan,dia harus berburu karena semua toko melarang ataupun mengusirnya untuk membeli persediaan,jika ada yang mengijinkannya itupun dimahalkan atau makanan kadaluarsa.

Naruto berburu sekaligus melatih sensornya agar bisa mencakup wilayah yang lebih jauh.Saat ini cakra sensornya bisa mencapai 1 km.

Keesokan harinya.

Rokkie of the years kali ini adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Fansgirl Menma dan Sasuke histeris.

Sedangkan Naruto dia tetap tenang dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Sekarang saatnya pembagian"ucap Iruka-sensei.

 _Skip_ (ane gaktau tim 1-6)

"Tim 7 Namikaze Menma,Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke, jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi".

Sakura berteriak gembira karena bisa bersama kedua pangerannya.

"Lihat Ino-pig aku se tim dengan Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun"ledek Sakura kepada Ino.

"Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino,dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai".

"karena tim 9 masih aktif maka, langsung saja ke tim 10 yaitu Nara Shikamari,Yamanaka Ino,dan Akimichi Chouji dengan jounin pebimbing Sarutobi Asuma".

"Terakhir tim zero dengan anggota satu orang yaitu Naruto dan jounin pembimbing Yamato".

"Kenapa,tim zero hanya Naruto saja"ucap salah satu genin.

"Karena dia lemah dan tidak berguna"ucap Menma angkuh.

"Menma jaga ucapan mu dan karena tugas tim zero berbeda yaitu mendukung tim lain yang kesulitan saat melaksanakan misi"ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei ! kenapa Sakura harus se tim dengan Menma-kun dan Sasuke-kun.Sedangkan aku bersama kedua pembuat onar"ucap Ino kesal.

"Jika kau ingin protes silahkan kepada Hokage-sama,karena dia yang menyusun tim kalian".balas Iruka sensei.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap dengan tajam kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah,jounin kalian akan datang dan menjemput,jadi tunggu saja"ucap Iruka-sensei berlalu pergi.

 **2 jam kemudia** **n**

Dikelas saat ini hanya ada tim 7 dan tim zero.Menma yang diambang kemarahan,Sakura hanya mengoceh tentang keterlambatan jounin meraka dan Sasuke sedang berpikir cara membunuh Itachi.Naruto sendiri tertidur dengan lelap.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan meperlihatkan jounin dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan rambut perak melawan grafitasi dan buku oranye yang selalu dibawanya,dia adalah Hatake Kakashi jounin pembimbing tim 7.

"Kalian tim 7 ikuti aku dan tim zero pergilah kemonumen wajah hokage senseimu menunggu disana"ucap Kakashi dengan bosan.

"Baiklah"ucap Naruto.

Untuk tim 7 kesal tetap mengikuti Kakashi keatap akademi.

Saat ini Naruto berada diatas ukiran wajah shondaime hokage bersama jounin pembimbingnya.

"Pertemuan pertama diawali perkenalan,namaku Yamato".ucap Yamato-sensei.

"Naruto"ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Baiklah besok kau akan melakukan ujian genin untuk mengetes seberapa pantas kau menjadi genin Konoha,jadi pergilah ketraining ground 49 dan kau akan melaksanakanya bersama tim 7"ucap Yamato setelah itu dia pergi dengan shunsin.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi berlalu pulang ke apartemenya.

 **TBC.**

 **Bagaimana fanfic saya yang ini silahkan beri kritik dan saran di kolom review,jika ada kesalahan atau pun kesamaan tolong maafkan saya,jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol kembali.** **Dan untuk pairing saya masih bingung untuk nentuinnya.**

 **Bye sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **DISC: NARUTO: M** **ASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:Gaje** **,typo,aneh,alur berantakan,newbie,**

 **(strong!Naru,smart!Naru,godlike!Naru)**

 **Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombo kembali**

Pagi harinya di training ground 49,semua anggota tim 7 sudah ada disana mununggu Kakashi-sensei.Dan selama 2 jam meraka menunggu membuat tim 7 diambang kemarahan.

Apalagi dengan Menma dan Sakura yang memiliki tempramen tinggi mudah terbawa emosi.Sasuke sendiri juga kesal tapi karena dia seorang Uchiha dia bisa menyembunyikannya.

Poof.Gumpalan asap muncul yang membuat mereka batuk,setelah asap perlahan menyingkir disana memperlihatkan Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!"teriak Menma dan Sakura bersamaan sambil menunjuk wajah Kakashi.

"maaf tadi aku membantu seorang nenek membawa belanjaan,setelah itu setelah itu aku segera menyusul kalian aku bertemu kucing hitam,itu pembawa sial maka aku mengambil jalan memutar dan aku pun tersesat dijalan kehidupan"ucap Kakashi dengan watados.

"Alasan macam apa itu"batin tim 7 sweatdrop.

"Baiklah,ujian akan dilaksanakan bersama dengan tim zero"ucap Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.

"Dan dimana Naruto"ucap Sakura.

"Dia pasti tidak akan datang karena dia pengecut"balas Menma dengan sombong.

"hm"gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku dari tadi berada disini"sebuah suara bernada datar terdengar, dan itu adalah suara Naruto yang berada diatas pohon.

"sejak kapa"batim tim 7.

"Aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya"batin Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Baiklah, ujian akan dimulai dan selesai setelah jam makan siang berbunyi"ucap Kakashi setelah meletakkan jam weker.

"Dan jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini maka dia akan diikat disana dan tidak mendapatkan makan siang"ucap Kakashi.

"Satu hal lagi! yang gagal akan dikembalikan ke akademi selama setahun lagi"Yamato menambahkan ucapan Kakashi.

"Serang kami dengan niat membunuh"tambah Kakashi.

"Sial! jadi itu yang membuat dia menyuruh kita tidak sarapan"batin tim 7 merana.

Naruto tanpa disadari mereka dia menyeringai.

"Pertama Mereka mencoba mengetes secara individual lalu kerja sama tim"batin Naruto.

"Tes dimulai"ucap Kakashi.

Mereka semua berpencar kecuali Menma.

"Menma kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi"ucap Kakashi bingung.

"Aku tidak perlu sembunyi untuk mengalahkan kalian dan mangambil lonceng itu".ucap Menma dengan angkuh.

"Entah kenapa Menma lebih sekarang menjadi sombong dan angukuh"batin Kakashi.

Menma mulai menyerang Kakashi dan Yamato.

 _Skip_ (Kejadian tim 7 sama dengan Naruto canon)

Saat ini Naruto mengawasi Kakashi dan Yamato yang sedang mencari dirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan Naruto.

Genjutsu world.

Kakashi's pov

"Entah kenapa langit menjadi gelap"ucap Kakashi.

"Jangan-jangan genjutsu"batin Kakashi.

Genjutsu: kai

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa"ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Tiba-tiba aku berada didepan Rin dan aku menusuk Rin dengan Raikiri dan kejadian itu terulang berkali-kali"batin Kakashi.

"Dan kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap"batin Kakashi pingsan.

Kakashi's pov end.

Setelah Kakashi dan Yamato tidak sadarkan diri,Naruto mengikat meraka.

"Kalian terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu"ucap Naruto datar.

Lonceng dan buku laknat Kakashi sudah berada ditangan Naruto.

Untuk buku laknat Kakashi.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa mengerjai sensei yang suka terlambat itu"Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai sadis dan memegang buku tersebut.

Untuk tim 7 meraka juga diikat bersama Kakashi dan Yamato.

15 menit kemudian tim 7 dan Kakashi,Yamato terbangun dari kematian(pingsan).

"Kalian sudah bangun"ucap Naruto.

"errr! Naruto tolong lepaskan ikatan mu"ucap Yamato.

"hm!"gumam Naruto sambil melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"Dimana buku ku?ucap Kakashi sambil mencari buku laknatnya.

"Mencari itu sensei"ucap Naruto menunjuk buku yang sendang terbakar.

Entah kapan ada api unggun yang menbakar ikan dengan salah satu bahan bakarnya buku Kakashi.

"Tidakkk~,buku kesayanganku"teriak Kakashi ooc.

Menma tertawa terbahak-bahak,Sakura jaga imagenya yang sebenarnya dalam hati mengatakan.

"Rasakan itu, karena membuat kami menunggu"batik Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto memberikan tatapan polos yang sebenarnya menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat penderitaan Kakashi.

"Aku kehabisan bahan bakar dan melihat ada buku itu jadi aku jadikan bahan bakar api unggun"ucap Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

"khu khu khu,itulah akibatnya telah membuatku kesal"batin Naruto tertawa setan.

Kakashi pudung dibawah pohon dengan hawa suram yang mengitarinya.

"Baiklah,Naruto kau lulus dan tim 7 aku kecewa"ucap Kakashi bangkit dari acara pundungnya.

"Sensei! aku sudah tau maksud dari ujian ini yaitu kerja sama bukan"ucap Naruto.

"Jadi aku sekarang boleh pulang"tambah Naruto.

"Kau boleh pulang"balas Yamato.

"Tim 7,kalian akan melaksanakan ujian ulang"ucap Kakashi setelah Naruto pergi.

 _Skip_

Saat ini para jounin berkumpul di gedung hokage,kecuali Kakashi.

Poof!

"Gomen,aku tadi tersesat dijalan kehidupan"Ucap Kakashi muncul dengan Shunshin.

"Alasan macam apa itu"batin seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu sweatdrop masal.

"Sekarang beri laporan tim yang lulus"ucap Yondaime hokage.

"Tim 1, gagal".

"Tim 2, gagal".

"Tim 3, gagal".

"Tim 4, gagal".

"Tim 5, gagal".

"Tim 6, gagal".

"Tim 7, lulus".

Semua orang menatap Kakashi terkejut.

"Ada sedikit kekacauan,tapi aku meluluskan mereka karena kepedulian mereka"ucap Kakashi.

"Akhirnya kau meluluskan tim mu Kakashi"ucap Asuma.

"Kau beruntung memiliki dua rokkie of the years Kakashi"ucap kurenai.

"Selanjutnya".

"Tim 8, lulus".

"Tim 10, lulus.

"Tim zero, lulus.

Sekarang Yamato yang jadi pusat perhatian.

"Dia sudah tahu Maksud dari ujian yang diberikan"ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh bubar"ucap Yondaime mengakhiri pertemuan.

"HAI!"Ucap mereka serempak.

Mereka semua pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan shunshin.

Keesokan harinya.

Tim 7 melaksanakan misi pertama mereka dan misi pertama mereka adalah menangkap kucing dari istri damiyo yang bernama Tora.

Misi tersebut berhasil dengan tertangkapnya Tora tapi keadaan tim 7 lumayan mengenaskan.

Melihat Tora yang dipeluk Istri damiyo sampa-sampai hampir tidak bisa bernapas mereka sweatdrop dan membatin.

"Kasihan sekali".

"Semoga kau diterima disana Tora".

"Itulah penyebab Tora selalu Kabur".

"Tou-chan beri kami misi yang lebih menantang"ucap Menma kepada sang ayah.

"Tidak bisa, kalian masih baru lulus akademi"balas sang ayah.

"Dan ini bayaran kalian".

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah rim zero.

"Misi membajah sawah selesai Hokage-sama"Ucap Yamato.

"Ini bayaran misimu"

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu.

Tim zero selalu diberi misi dengan tingkat D atau E.

Saat ini tim zero berada di gedung Hokage dan baru menyelesaikan misi tingkat D.

"Tim zero misi baru untuk kalian yaitu membantu tim 7 melawan Zabuza"ucao Minato.

"Hai"

"Aku bukan pengasuh Menma kenapa tidak orang yang setingkat Chunin ataupun Jounin saja yang kau suruh" batin Naruto sinis.

"Naruto,15 menit lagi ke gerbang depan"ucap Yamato.

"hm"gumam Naruto.

 **TBC.**

 **Kazeryu:**

 **Terima kasih atas tanggapanya nanti saya akan coba untuk pair masih saya pikirkan.**

 **Guest:**

 **Saya akan perbaiki typo yang ada.**

 **Namikaze Yohan396:**

 **Thanks.**

 **Davil of Haven:**

 **Masih saya pikirkan untuk update tidak menentu karena susah menentukan waktu semenjak Full day school dan sebentar lagi ujian.**

 **Nurdin Ibrahim:**

 **Sudah up.**

 **Untuk pair tolong beri nama yang cocok ya** **ataupun dari anine lain.**

 **list pair.**

 **Oc(dari anime lain ataupun buatan)**

 **Karin**

 **Samui**

 **Yugito**

 **Shizuka**

 **Yugao**

 **Ten ten**

 **Temari**

 **Hinata**

 **Mini Harem**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang diberikan** **.Untuk update mungkin tidak menentu.**


End file.
